HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE!
by NarNars
Summary: Prussia has gone crazy in the judgment of other because...He traps everyone in a meeting and make them play truth or dare! and This story is a truth or dare and I need YOUR reviews of a dare or a truth so i can write more and I can add in your dares!
1. Chapter 1

~Hiya guys it's Gilbetr Bieldshmidt here and I think I may have just spelled my last name wrong….im to awesome to go check…anyway this will be my first story on this account so don't hate me. I used to have an old account for organization 13 I think the user name was lunatrixzero? Aw who knows cuz' I sure don't! Well to the point! This is truth or dare :3 Please try not to include major yaoi and yuri I mean seriously people you have better things to do then make requests for yaoi and yuri. Minor yaoi and yuri is allowed ONLY because if I don't allow it then it just won't be like the show at all!

(Nasu~chan loves tomatoes AKA my RL Spain better at least try and make a request!~) keseseseseses~

*One day at a world meeting the lights go off and the door and windows are then locked as the Prussian's laugh is heard throughout the room and the lights slowly turn on one by one*

Prussia/Gilbert(me): HA! I have trapped you all here today to force you to play…TRUTH OR DARE! And the nice people who send in reviews decide your fate! Isn't that awesome!

Everyone: *stares at Prussia like he is crazy*

Spain/Antonio(my nasu~chan friend): *throws a tomatoe at Gil* Why should we Gil you must be crazy! DO you know how much weird things people will request!

Prussia/Gilbert: *gets hit with a tomatoe and it splatters on his face and drips down*….ow….Yes! Yes I do the awesome me is always prepared! And Tonio you just don't want to because you are a pedophile and love romano!

Romano/Lovi:….whaaaa?

Spain/Antonio: SHUDDUP!

Everyone else in the room:….~whispering occurs~

Germany/Ludwig: Prussia please tell me you aren't drunk or high right now…. bruder is such a disgrace…

Prussia/Gilbert: AN AWESOME DISGRACE AT THAT GERMANY! Besides Germany, who's the one who sleeps with a stick under their pillow? That's right I know you still have that thing!

Germany/Ludwig: You bastard!

Prussia/Gilbert: keseseseseses~ Anyway we need some reviews to get this party started!

Japan/idk his name: Uhm Prussia must we participate in this?

Prussia/Gilbert: OF COURSE YOU DO JAPAN! IT'S NOT AWESOME TO ASK STUPID QUESTIONS!

Everyone:….

Prussia/Gilbert:….Well then….this is awwwkkkkwarddd…Well anyway..HURRY UP WITH THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! ~keseseseseseses~

*lol this shall be epic! 3*

***Yes I am aware of my complete failure…..just don't leave mean reviews….A prussian trys…a prussian trys….Well anyway leave your dares or truths! Why is it that I think we will mostly be getting a bunch of dares? But please leave a review for the entertainment of others!***

~KESESESES~ BAD TOUCH TRIO FTW! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I was totally going to just delete this story, because I didn't want to continue it. Considering I couldn't figure out how to do that, I'm going to continue it. Aren't I enthusiastic? Booo! Anyways, got some reviews. So I will definitely add in every single one. But please, no more reviews, I don't feel like continuing the story again. Instead, I'll be writing something on the 'slender man' stuff! Anyways. . .yeah!***

The lights one again turned on one by one, revealing Prussia sitting at the head of the table, carefree with his feet on the table. Cackling his usual 'kesesesese' he let the tortur- I mean, game, begin.

Prussia: "Well then, let's waste no time, and start up with the dares? Shall we not? No one answer that, I'm too awesome to care what you think!" Pausing for a breath, he picked up his papers and looked at them, reading to himself. "Stuff from MuggleBornArtist! Okay, here's the first one. Prussia, how do you feel about Canada?" He looked around. "Who- oh! Birdy! Okay, uhm. . .he's quiet?"

Canada: ". . .Nothing else. . .really. . .? Well, at least I was acknowled-", He was rudely interrupted by his idiotic twin brother, America.

America: "WOAH! What was that voice! Guys! I think this place is haunted! Oh god, Prussia let us out of here, it's haunted-", He too, interrupted by someone, but that someone was so awesome that it's not even considered rude. So shut your face.

Prussia: "HEY! Shut up, you're taking away my attention. And I deserve it because none of you are as awesome as I am, obviously! Now then, next thing, still from the person I mentioned earlier.", The albino cleared his throat as he began to read, again. "I know how you feel about annoying sibs, my younger sis can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Here's a cookie for putting up with him. *hands cookie*. . . .wait a. . .HEY! Putting up with me? Bruder is PRIVELEGED to have me here!", Shaking his head is disproval, he took out a package. "Here's your stupid cookie!", Prussia threw it directly at his brother's face.

Germany: The cookie made a direct impact, with his face. It fell and landed in his hand as he looked up at his brother, once again, ashamed. "Uhm. . . .Thank you?"

Prussia: "Aw. . .Westy, anyway! To Canada: I live in your country so I'll be nice. You can either a) throw a plate of pancakes at your brother or b) eat the pancakes. *hands pancakes*. Well isn't that sweet?", Gilbert spoke with his slightly sarcastic tone.

Canada: "P-pancakes. . ", Taking the plate, he stared at it, then looked at America, who once again was screaming about a ghost's voice. Taking a single pancake he stood up, hurling it towards America. As he looked to see if it hit, he was rather disappointed when he saw the pancake on the ground, only a few inches from himself. Sighing, he sat back down and ate the rest of the pancakes.

Prussia: "That was. . .pathetic. OKAY! This is it: Oh, and Prussia, can we zap in Greece and turkey? If so, I dare Greece to chuck a kitty at turkey's face! Oh, and Prussia, here's a can of beer for putting up with crazy me! *hands beer* Peace out!: Well don't mind if I do~", He picked up the beer and chuckled slamming one fist on the table. "Greece, Turkey, I summon thee!"

England: ". . . Gilbert, that's . . . not how it works." With a sigh, he took the preparations of a summoning circle, creepy atmosphere, and other weird things, along with chanting. Then, with the wonders of black magic, Greece and Turkey appeared!

Greece: With a sleepy smile, he threw a cat directly at Turkey's face, it sank it's claws in and wouldn't let go. "Hah! Serves you right!"

Turkey: "AH! You bastard!" Turkey pried the cat of his face and threw it off to the side, immediately arguing off in the corner with Greece, easily ignored by everyone else.

Prussia: "Well then, who cares about that stuff, we get to move on to the next person! The name is PINKROSE1122. Let's see!", He read over the paper in a quiet whisper, the words were audible though, because when it came to Prussia, nothing was quiet. "1) Romano & Spain: MAKE OUT ON THE TABLE. . . 2)America & England: MAKE OUT ON THE TABLE . . . 3)Prussia & Canada: MAKE OUT ON THE TABLE. . . 4)Germany & Italy: MAKE OUT ON THE TABLE . . . ok other dares things . . . 5)Prussia: watch a documentary on the berlin wall -3-. . .6)Romano: -gives 1000 tomatoes - marry Spain . . . 7)Spain: marry Romano . . . 8)Germany: marry Italy already -3-.", Prussia took a moment to comprehend what was just asked of everyone, including himself.

Everyone who was asked to make out on the table made a series of gagging and other noises, freaking out and being rather frazzled. Their attention was caught by Prussia's loud and demanding voice, disrupting their arguments and disgust.

Prussia: "1) Spain, I know you want to, but please. Don't soil the table with your dirty, dirty self! [Spain: *Gasp!*] 2) EW! 3). . .WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST ASK ME TO DO!? I'M GONNA F*CKING MURDER SOMEONE RIGHT F*CKING NOW! I-", Prussia inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down as he continued. "4) Hah, Bruder I know you want to! [Germany growled, trying to throw a chair at Prussia's head, but because of his awesome skills, he dodged the chair, and continued while Italy looked at Germany, confused.] Bruder is feeling feisty. Kesesese~ Okay! 5) OH YOU MOTHER F*CK*R! . . . Err, never mind. 6) Romano slapped me with a chair and tore the piece of paper to shreds. I think we all know how he feels about Spain now. 7) C'mon we all know that's no dare, Spain's been barkin' up that tree for years! [Spain: SHUT UP PRUSSIA! D:] 3 Why don't you. . . 8) I will just skip that one, because I don't want West to murder the shit out of anyone, and I don't want Italy to ask me what's going on. Because we all know I'd lie to him, and make things funny. "

Everyone listened to Prussia, cricket noises going off, everyone was practically speechless, and wanted to stay that way. Deciding it was best if they stayed quiet and moved on to the next set of dares.

Prussia: He groaned loudly while picking the papers up again. "Ugh, this is too much work, really." {me=LAZY!} "Anyway, TryingHardToSmile wants Russia to hug Belarus for five minutes."

All eyes, including Prussia's focused on Russia for a moment while he shivered in his seat, obviously not wanting to do the dare.

Russia: ". . . Considering this is mandatory, mother Russia will have to . . . tough up . . . ", He gulped and walked over to his sister, immediately being hugged, or rather, taken hostage by hug, by his sister.

Prussia: Tuning out Russia's screams and the melody of 'marry me, marry me, marry me' in the background he continued, yawning. "Alright, well this is Nasu-chan's stuff . . . NASU, WHY DID YOU SEND ME A REVIEW!? I am NOT doing that, more work! More work, less happy! Sheesh! Although I will do one of her requests! Nordics, you get to have an appearance!"

Nordics show up, sitting at their own table in the corner, silently judging everyone from afar, Denmark once again being strangled with a tie, courtesy of Norway.

{I wuv teh Nordics! :D}

Prussia: " The next one. . .*yawn* is uhm. . .*Yawwwwn* YA' KNOW WHAT! I'm tired as SH*T, so I'll actually make a third chapter with the next stuff. Make sure you tune in, I can promise you that there will be a fem character next time and a. . .", He took a deep gulp and stuttered out the words. "D-dress. . . .dress? HEY! I never said I'd do that!"

Antarctica: "Shut chur face, (His pretty, pretty face X3) Gil! You'll look pretty like the people want you too!" {By the way, I am Antarctica, that's my OC, besides Greenland. My residents would only be scientists and penguins . . .great . . . } "Anyway, tune in next time, it'll be fun! And don't worry, it won't take another year like last time! Sorry about that. . ."

***Alrighty, yeah I know it was pretty much just Prussia reacting, but that's what you get when someone is doing school work, being tired, and stressing over something else that's goin' on. So just be patient! Peace out, mutha f*ckas! ***


End file.
